Maid of London
by Erry-kun
Summary: Ternyata, peristiwa Konfrontasi dengan Malaysia itu sangat membekas. Dulu mereka saudara tapi sekarang sudah jauh berbeda. Meskipun Indonesia menangis setiap malam, meskipun Malaysia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok saking frustasinya, di luar mereka hanya diam. Ketika bertemu, hanya tegur sapa hambar. / Male!Malaysia/Male!Indonesia. MalayNesia. Melayucest.


Sudah bertahun-tahun berjalan semenjak perjanjian damai ditandatangani. Namun semenjak itu juga hubungan mereka tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Damai hanya sebatas fakta di atas kertas, damai hanya sebatas berhenti mengangkat senjata. Meskipun Indonesia menangis setiap malam, meskipun Malaysia membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok saking frustasinya, di luar mereka hanya diam. Ketika bertemu, hanya tegur sapa hambar.

Ternyata, peristiwa Konfrontasi dengan Malaysia itu sangat membekas. Dulu mereka saudara tapi sekarang sudah jauh berbeda. Malaysia terpukul dengan slogan _Ganyang Malaysia_ itu sementara Indonesia masih geram karena lambang tercinta garudanya diinjak-injak. Kata istilah muda, mereka dilema berat. Jauh dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, saling merindukan.

Sayangnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani memulai untuk memperbaiki keadaan yang ada. Indonesia terlalu merasa tinggi sebagai kakak, sementara Malaysia mewarisi sifat _sulit jujur_-nya dari sang mantan tuan koloni; United Kingdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu<strong>

**Maid of London (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Historical slight, OOC, Typo, Semi-canon, contains of shonen-ai, dll.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Maid of London<strong>

**.: MalayNesia :.**

* * *

><p><em>Malaysia cepat sekali besar<em>. Ya, wajar sebagai kakak, Indonesia selalu berpikiran demikian ketika mereka _terpaksa_ bertemu dalam sidang KTT ASEAN. Padahal ketika ia merdeka di bawah persemakmuran Inggris, dia masih sangat muda dan menggemaskan—

—_Ugh_.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat-cepat ke arah lain. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar ia memerhatikan Malaysia. Untungnya, sang objek atensi sepertinya tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

Lain dengan Indonesia, lain lagi dengan Malaysia. Ketika memikirkan sang kakak yang sebenarnya diam-diam dicinta, ia selalu bertanya-tanya. Dari zaman kerajaan hindu-buddha sampai zaman Belanda, dari zaman faksimile sampai zaman Samsung Galaksi, wajahnya tidak pernah berubah. Manis meskipun terkadang dia terlihat _homo_—ya, bercanda.

Lalu acara melamun masing-masing yang sebenarnya tidak bermanfaat itu akhirnya selesai. Sayang, ternyata hal tersebut berhasil membunuh waktu mereka di dalam rapat. Rapat telah selesai dan Malaysia baru sadar ketika Singapura datang padanya dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Sedetik sebelum ia benar-benar akan mengangguk setuju pada Singapura, ia baru menyadari eksistensi sang kakak yang biasanya terburu-buru pulang untuk main ding-dong _cepean_, kini masih ada tepat di hadapan sang Malaya.

"Pulang duluan saja, mau jalan-jalan dulu sekalian mencari makan," Malaysia berujar kemudian. Maka Singapura tidak menaruh curiga apapun padanya.

Lalu ketika gadis bertubuh mungil itu pergi, mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Malaysia selalu mencari kesempatan seperti ini karena terkadang ia berpikir mungkin Malaysia hanya sulit berbicara normal padanya di hadapan banyak orang. Tapi ketika disadari kali ini justru gemuruh jantungnya berisik seperti kembang api di malam tahun baru, Malaysia pikir berduaan saja jauh lebih buruk.

Indonesia diam meskipun tahu ia sudah terlambat untuk jadwalnya bermain layang-layangan dengan Nusa Tenggara Timur. Ia tahu Malaysia tidak memilih segera pergi karena menunggunya juga. Inilah sulitnya, mereka berdua sulit sekali memulai.

Maka pada detik-detik yang sejenak membekukan proses kerja otaknya, Indonesia menghembuskan napas berat dan mengangkat tubuh dari kursinya. Ia menyerah lagi kali ini. Pengecut ya, mereka berdua sama saja.

Malaysia tetap duduk menunduk meskipun tahu Indonesia akan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ayolah, haruskah ia terus melihat Indonesia melangkah pergi darinya begitu saja? Ia ingin senyumnya yang dulu, seperti sebelum mereka berdua terlibat pertengkaran yang hebat itu.

Malaysia memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sulit sekali meneguhkan pendirian.

Lalu ketika Indonesia hampir saja akan menyentuh pintu ruangan rapat, Malaysia berlari mengejar dan menginterupsi langkahnya. Kedua tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan setelah bertahun-tahun yang sangat panjang. Tangan itu hangat dan hati mereka seakan meleleh hanya karena hal sesepele itu.

Indonesia berbalik, lalu menemukan Malaysia yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya kuat-kuat seraya menatapnya tajam.

_(Apa, Malaysia? Mau bermain bola dengan kakak lagi?)_

"Apa, Malon?"

Begitu, begitu dinginnya suara itu meskipun Indonesia sebenarnya tidak berkehendak demikian. Ia menyesal ketika kedua mata Malaysia berubah memerah sejenak seusai ia menyahut interupsinya sebelum ini.

"Kau be-benar, aku me-memang Ma-Malon—," Malaysia berkata terbata-bata, ia tidak peduli terlihat sangat menyedihkan begini di hadapan sang kakak garuda. Sudah lama ia ingin menangis di hadapan Indonesia lagi semenjak terakhir kali ia seperti itu ketika kecil. Maka kali ini ia mendapatkannya. "Ma-maafkan aku."

Kedua mata Indonesia melebar melihat adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan air matanya dalam diam. Hatinya mencelos, pada akhirnya ia mendengar kata maaf yang sudah begitu lama ingin diucapkannya dan ditunggunya juga keluar dari mulut Malaysia. Tapi, apa perlu ia sampai menangis seperti itu?

Malaysia punya sebuah penyesalan yang besar, Indonesia mengingatkannya dengan hanya berkata _Malon_ sebelum ini. Kau tahu apa itu? Indonesia sendiri yang memberinya julukan _Malon_ ketika dalam masa konfrontasi. Singkatan dari _Maid of London_ yang artinya pelayan milik London. Waktu itu, Malaysia masih sangat kecil sehingga tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Merdeka sebagai negara persemakmuran Inggris berarti ia harus tunduk pada kekuasaan Ratu Inggris.

Sekarang Malaysia sudah besar dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Indonesia lalu menarik kedua bahunya yang bergetar dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. "Aku juga minta maaf," katanya, sembari mengusap pelan-pelan punggung Malaysia, memberinya kekuatan. "Aku bu-bukan kakak yang ba-baik. Aku ti-tidak menyelamatkanmu, aku ha-hanya memicu perselisihan—" Maka Indonesia juga ikut menangis.

"Kau berusaha me-menyelamatkan aku, ta-tapi aku—hiks—aku se-sendiri yang memilih mengkhianati—" Malaysia ikut memeluk Indonesia erat-erat ketika semua apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini berhasil dikeluarkannya dengan begitu ringan meskipun ia harus menangis secara menyedihkan. "Aku—aku ju-juga melangkahimu dengan me-menjadi anggota tidak te-tetap dewan keamanan PBB sesaat sesudah me-merdeka—_hiks_—dan yang aku lakukan waktu itu ada-adalah memandangmu angkuh," katanya. "Padahal aku ingin melihat kakakku bangga melihat Malaysia ke-kecilnya berdiri sendiri de-dengan hebat."

"Sudahlah, kau masih bergitu muda waktu itu," Indonesia berujar bijak, meskipun jarang sekali mendapatinya bisa seperti ini. "Maafkan aku sudah memanggilmu _Malon_," Indonesia melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggenggam erat-erat kedua bahu Malaysia di mana ia sadar bahwa entah kenapa Malaysia mungkin sekitar dua sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Ia sudah berhenti menangis, lalu tersenyum. Senyum manisnya untuk Malaysia.

Malaysia ikut berhenti menangis. Sejujurnya ia ingin menangis lagi melihat senyum itu akhirnya diberikan lagi untuknya. Tapi cukuplah dengan perasaan bahagia ini yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

"Berapa lama perjanjian itu?" tanya Indonesia, dengan wajah ibanya yang manis.

"999 tahun dari semenjak aku merdeka," aku Malaysia, ia menunduk lesu.

Indonesia tersenyum lagi, lalu meraih wajah Malaysia dan menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. "Itu lama sekali," ujarnya. "Tapi, adikku kuat 'kan? Berada di bawah kuasa Inggris selama itu bukan apa-apa, ya?"

Malaysia tertawa kecil, "Kau benar."

Indonesia juga tertawa bahagia. Ah, sudah lama sekali kehangatan seperti ini tidak terlihat tumbuh di antara mereka berdua. Ia ingin berlari ke tengah-tengah bundaran HI dan berteriak-teriak saking senangnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Malaysia tiba-tiba berujar, membuyarkan lamunan Indonesia. "Kalau waktu itu aku tidak merdeka atas perjanjian dengan Inggris, mungkin kita sudah menikah ya, 'Ndon."

Indonesia diam melongo bengong. Tapi sekian detik selanjutnya kedua mata itu melebar maksimal sementara wajahnya memerah tomat Espana. "Me-menikah apa? Aku lebih suka menyebutnya _Malaysia bergabung dengan Indonesia_."

"Apa bedanya? Kita 'kan personifikasi. Kalau negara kita bersatu, berarti kita juga—" Malaysia berhenti mengoceh ketika sadar wajah kakaknya berubah begitu merah menggemaskan. Ah, si sawo matang itu memang tidak pernah ingat umur. "Merah tuh muka—pfft," Malaysia tertawa menyindir.

"Sialan! Siapa suruh menyebut-nyebut menikah segala," Indonesia cemberut, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hanya orang buta yang mau menikah denganmu!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu, 'Ndon!" balas Malaysia, tak kalah bohongnya. "Kamu 'kan jarang mandi! Sekalinya mandi juga di kali," ia meledek.

"_Anji_—kok bisa tahu?!"

"Aku punya indra keenam," balas Malaysia sok keren. Padahal diam-diam dia _stalker_ tingkat dewa.

"Lah ilmu begituan aku juga banyak," balas Indonesia yang diketahui doyan jaga lilin malam-malam ini.

"Ilmu hitam ya, pantas saja itu kulit hitam arang."

"Memang kamu sendiri tidak gelap, begitu?!"

"Ini eksotis 'Ndon, kamu 'kan dekil."

"Sialan, Malon! Sialan!"

Begitulah, pada akhirnya Indonesia tetap memanggil Malaysia dengan sebutan _Malon_ meskipun ia sudah meninggalkan artinya yang asli. Persetan dengan _Maid of London_, panggilan _Malon_ kemudian menjadi semacam panggilan kesayangan yang berkedok untuk menghina dan mengumpatinya.

Semenjak saat itu, mereka berbaikan meskipun negara lain tidak berasumsi demikian. Jika sebelumnya mereka tidak bertatap-tatapan, kini mereka mengumbar tatapan benci diam-diam sayang. Mereka tidak pernah akur, di mana-mana bertengkar. Ketika mereka mulai bertengkar, jauhkan benda-benda tajam dan kaca yang mudah pecah. Terkadang seisi kebun binatang pun ikut meramaikan pertengkaran mereka. Tapi, itulah yang namanya cinta di antara dua orang yang sangat gengsi jujur. Indah sekali, bukan?

Tidak perlu ada deklarasi dan pengakuan cinta. Karena sepertinya jika mereka benar-benar membuat tali hubungan romansa, mereka justru akan bertengkar lagi berebut _posisi_, berhubung mereka berdua laki-laki hampir kembar yang sama-sama yakin akan kejantanan masing-masing. Tapi, mungkin aku sedikit berpikir bahwa Malaysia lebih cocok menjadi yang _di atas_—

"Lon, _Malon_ 'kan _Maid of London_, ya?"

"Terus?"

"Kok kamu tidak pernah pakai baju_ maid_ sih, aku 'kan ingin lihat, sayang."

"Mati sana."

—Ya, abaikan kata-kataku barusan. Mungkin sebaiknya mereka suit saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Oke, saya tahu Indonesia sama Malaysia itu perempuan di sketsa gambarnya Himaruya-sensei. Tapi, rasa-rasanya beratem mereka jadi kurang gereget kalau mereka berdua jadi cewek muahahahahah (ketawa gila)<p>

Ya, fanfic ini soal konfrontasi Malaysia yang ada di bayangan saya. Emang udah ga bener pikiran ini, ketika belajar sejarah untuk persiapan SBMPTN tahun depan malah mikirin MalayNesia, duh.

Oke, sekian dari saya. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu ya, minna-sama :D

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
